


Take Care of You

by FishyPajamas



Series: A week of kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Bottom! Hinata, Clumsy Sex, Hinata's stamina has no limits, M/M, Protect Yamaguchi, Semi-Public Sex, Top! Kageyama, bossy bottom, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishyPajamas/pseuds/FishyPajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 prompt for A week of KageHina: Move + Pause<br/>Kageyama always knew how to take care of him.</p><p>(Or Kageyama just wants to go home and Hinata wants a quickie after a match)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for them.... I feel a little dirty. Next time, I'll actually write it to completion.

It hadn’t been a good game. In all honesty, they all had a bad feeling the moment they stepped on the court. And while the day ended in a draw between the two teams, it didn’t really feel like anything to celebrate. Kageyama was replaying the game in his head. The other team were excellent at receiving but their setter was good too. He wanted to speak to him but they had to go catch the bus back after their last game. 

He stumbled into the locker room after doing his part and cleaning the gym floors, already starting to slip off his sweaty shirt when a small hand touched his chest. He paused for a moment, his arms still over his head as he peeked down at Hinata. Hinata played well today. Really well. He kept asking for too many games, but that was normal. His stamina had no limits. He wouldn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes, his eyes glancing over Kageyama’s chest. After a moment, his hand slid down to rest on a bony hip, lithe fingers pulling at the band.

“Are you _stupid_? The team is going to come any minute now.” He scoffed, trying to keep the pink flush on his face down before he gave Hinata the wrong idea. 

“Sawamura-san and Suga-san said they had to talk to Ukai-san. And everyone else was looking through Monthly Volleyball. They won’t come anytime soon.” Hinata replied, his body moving closer so that their chests touched. His body felt electric and overfilled with too much energy with nowhere to put it. Kageyama always took care of him.

Kageyama didn’t pull back from the soft touch, his eyes on the club room door. Hinata wasn’t…wrong. The new issue just came out but he wanted to go home so he said he would look over it tomorrow. And Hinata had dashed off the moment he finished mopping his side of the gym. “… Okay. I’ll take care of you.” He said after a moment, his voice unusually raspy and deep.

Hinata’s body shivered at the tone of his voice, both hands holding onto Kageyama’s hips and dragging him onto the bench. They didn’t have much time but he didn’t mind going fast. Kageyama was on him in seconds, his lips a welcomed pressure against the nape of his neck. “We don’t have _time_ for kisses, Kageyama. Please go faster.” He whispered into his ear, his hands tugging at the other’s hips until Kageyama understood that he wanted him to sit down. 

“I-I still have to prep you! You can’t just throw yourself into it, idiot! We have morning practice tomorrow, you can’t hurt yourself.” He hissed back, his hand feeling around for Hinata’s bag. His hand slipped into one of the smaller pockets, cheeks flushed and warm as he pulled out the small bottle of lube and a condom wrapper. “Why are you just … _carrying_ these around? Did you plan this?”

Hinata’s grin broke out almost instantly, his hands pulling down his own trousers and underwear as he chuckled. “Nope! But I thought it would be a good idea. To be safe.” He said with a nod, pleased with his own answer as he moved to straddle Kageyama’s waist. This was one of the few positions he would let Kageyama prepare him. Being on his knees just felt way too embarrassing. “Come _oooonnnnnn._ ” Hinata wiggled around as he whined, making sure to press against the noticeable bulge that was nestled under him.

“I’m going, be patient. And stop moving! I don’t want to hurt you.” Kageyama’s hands were steady as he carefully poured a generous amount of lube on his long fingers. He kept it in his hand for a moment to let it warm up before he slipped his fingers between his boyfriend’s soft cheeks. This position wasn’t really ideal for this, he wanted to see what he was doing. “Let me see.”

“No! Last time, you were just staring for a really long time. It was so embarrassing!” Hinata mumbled back, his hips lifting up just enough for Kageyama to find the puckered entrance. 

“I was admiring it. It was…cute. And pink. And when I pull my fingers out, it just tightens up like it wants them back.” 

Hinata placed his hands over Kageyama’s mouth, his eyes wide and his face red. “S-Shut up, stupid Kageyama!” The tips of his ears easily blended in with the rest of his hair. How… how could he say those things with a straight face? He removed his hands in favor of burying his face in them, his words just barely above a whisper when he spoke again. “Don’t say things like that..”

Kageyama looked a bit confused, his brows furrowed as he slowly pressed his finger against Hinata’s entrance and carefully slipped in his first finger. The burn was always the worst with the first one, so he took to pressing soft kisses against Hinata’s cheek, mumbling soft words of encouragement whenever his little body tensed up. “It’s okay, you’re doing a good job. Just take a deep breath for me.” When he felt the other inhale, he added his second finger. While he did like seeing what he was doing, he decided this was a good position too.

Soft moans and whimpers filled the empty club room, Hinata’s face nestled against Kageyama’s neck to muffle some of the louder moans. His hips were bucking back and forth, seeking Kageyama’s fingers whenever he pulled back to reposition them. Once he could easily move three fingers around, he pulled back and wiped his hand on one of the dirty towels. Hinata whimpered instantly, his hands gripping at Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“Patience. Put this on for me, okay?” He handed the smaller boy the opened condom wrapper, some malicious part of him all too content to watch him struggle to put it on. Hinata’s hands were shaking. He took mercy on him and pulled down his trousers just enough to free his cock. The cool air pulled a soft hiss out of his lips, his eyes half lidded as he slowly bucked into Hinata’s hand.

“You’re gonna throw me off, stop moving.” 

“You’re the one who keeps moving!” 

Hinata shoot him a dirty glare, one hand gripping Kageyama’s cock and the other rolling on the condom. “You better be nice, _To-bi-o-_ kun, or I won’t let you in anymore.” His tone was playful but it still dragged a small whimper out of Kageyama’s lips. _Success_. He carefully lifted himself onto his knees, his eyes on Kageyama as he lined him up to his entrance. Kageyama would not move until he gave him permission to and he rather liked that. 

“Start slow. Don’t hurt yourself.” Kageyama’s hands held onto his hips for support, his gaze on Hinata’s body as he started to lower himself on his cock. Shivers ran up his spine when a sharp cry left those pink lips, Hinata’s head thrown back in sheer joy as he took him in. There was little use in telling him to go slow. The brat liked the stretch.

He rocked his hips slowly, his thighs quivering as he carefully lowered himself completely. The burn was definitely there, a prickling sensation coursing through his entire lower half. Hinata leaned forward to rest against Kageyama’s chest, his hands roaming over his shoulders and back as he waited for the initial pain to pass.

Kageyama was patient as he waited, his body perfectly still save for his hands that stroked Hinata’s back. He still wasn’t very good at comforting others, but Hinata seemed to enjoy the motion. He lifted the ginger’s head with a gentle hand and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before leaning down to capture his lips. Hinata’s lips parted immediately, happy to let Kageyama lead the kiss. His own hands moved to cup Kageyama’s face, a soft chuckle leaving his lips when the other seemed to only kiss him harder. 

When they pulled away, they were both pink and out of breath, lips puffy and breathing in short gasps. “You can move now. _Please move now_.” Hinata whispered against his lips, his hand guiding one of Kageyama’s to his aching cock that had been sorely neglected until now. Kageyama nodded his head eagerly, happy to have gotten the ok to finally move. He bucked his hips slowly, his thrusts testing out how hard he could move without sending them both tumbling to the ground.

“I think you’re the one who’s supposed to move, Hinata. Well, actually… “ He trailed off, his hands moving down to guide Hinata’s legs around his waist. Once he felt his legs tighten around him, Kageyama cupped Hinata’s ass and carefully stood up. He was so… light. “I forgot how small you are.” 

“You really want to talk about my heig-“

“I was just say-“

The sound of footsteps cut them both off, their faces identical to a deer in headlights. The soft footsteps stopped after a moment and the doorknob started to turn. 

“And so I told him th- _Tsukki!!!_ ” Yamaguchi stood at the door, his hand frozen on the door knob as he stared at the two stumbling to disconnect and pull their pants back on. _Oh my god, he’s really that big_? “T-Tsukki, I forgot something in the gym. Come with me!” His words all came out in one breath, his eyes shut tight as he slammed the door closed once more. 

“What did you forgot?” Tsukishima’s voice was right beside his ear and Yamaguchi had to fight the urge to scream after what he just had to witness. 

“M-M-My kneepads. I forgot my kneepads.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so please drop by and visit my tumblr.
> 
> fishypajamas.tumblr.com


End file.
